


Saving Anna

by jaclinhyde



Category: David Tennant - Fandom, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, anna gunn - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaclinhyde/pseuds/jaclinhyde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So anywho, I was sitting here thinking how sweet the pairing of David Tennant and Anna Gunn is so I thought I would type yet another fanfic about them.  I like the way this one came out, sex and all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Anna

**Author's Note:**

> There he was, kissing the palm of my hand. I could feel his breath warming the wet spot his lips left behind.

There he was, kissing the palm of my hand. I could feel his breath warming the wet spot his lips left behind. But I digress. To understand it all I have to start at the fall. His fall not mine. We were walking on the cliff over looking the ocean filming a scene for the 8th time that day, just waiting for the skies to clear and the sun to come out. When it finally did we rushed to get it done and rushed a bit too fast for my feet it seems. The sand was wet and slippery and even though I had low heels on they still were not made to grip the wet sand and before I knew it I was slipping perilously close to the edge of the cliff. He knew I was falling even before I did because out came his hand and grabbed onto my jacket, hauling me back onto the safety of the flat ground. He however was not so lucky. The momentum of pulling me back sent him sprawling onto the gravel where the sharp rocks cut a 3” gash in his hand. There was blood everywhere and at first we did not know whose blood or from what cut it was all coming from. Only after David got up did we see the opening on the palm of his left hand. He tried to hide it, wanting to finish the scene first before it was dealt with but everyone insisted he get to the emergency room to get it looked at and sewn up if needed. I grabbed his right hand and hauled him into a car to drive him the 2 miles to the hospital. As I was doing this the enormity of the whole situation hit me like a ton of bricks, as they say. If he hadn’t grabbed me when he did I would have surely fallen, probably to my death over that cliff. HIs lightning fast reflexes were the only thing that saved me. I was convinced that had I been filming that alone or with any other actor I would not be here now, telling this story while my savior sat bleeding next to me. I brought him into the emergency room where he was seen immediately because someone was kind enough to have called ahead and get us in asap. Thankfully there was no one there at that time so we didn’t feel guilty about jumping ahead of a line. They took an xray of his hand and found no broken bones but the gash was deep and dirty so they needed to clean it out which must have hurt like hell because he winced every time the dug in with tweezers to pick out the rubble. Then the tetanus shot with one hell of a giant needle, then a shot into the wound itself to help block the pain of the stitches (which probably hurt more than the pain of the stitches themselves.) 16 stitches later his hand was taped up and he was sent on his way. No one mentioned that I would not let go of his good hand. I am sure they noticed it. Every time something hurt him he would squeeze my hand and I still don’t know if he was doing it as a reaction to the pain or to comfort me because I winced every time they did something else to him. In any case we left the hospital and they had the good sense to have someone pick us up this time. We sat in the back of the car, me still holding his hand when suddenly he looked at me with those big brown eyes of his, opened my hand and brought my palm to his lips. He kissed it tenderly and it was the most erotic thing I think up to that point that I had ever felt. He kept his mouth pressed there for a beat or two and then right before he took it back in his grasp he exhaled onto my palm and I swear I trembled inside. It was such a simple gesture and something that could be easily misconstrued to mean less than how I took it. But there was something about the look he gave me and the warmth of his breath that added up to….what? Something deeper than simple. He did save my life after all and I was so very grateful it would have been easy to misread a gesture but this gesture held unspoken promises. If I was to be honest with myself and you, dear reader I would say that I wanted him to kiss me then and there. More like I really needed him too. But that kiss to my palm would have to suffice for now. Maybe forever, I did not know. 

That night was the wrap party for the day. It was hastily thrown together, subtitled the ‘let’s be thankful we still have our lead actors with us’ party. David had taken off the bandage because there was no way to write it in the script plus he said the itch of the stitches was driving him mad and he had to at least be able to scratch around them if not directly on them. The music was very upbeat and he was a very good dancer and not at all stiff like I have heard about men from the UK. He danced with every one of his female costars except me which, honestly was pissing me off. Then I saw him go over to the DJ and suddenly a slow song, no THE slow song played. I say that because he had asked me what were my favorite songs one day while we were sitting in the ‘patrol car’ for hours on end trying to pass the time. I told him what some of them were and the only slow song I mentioned was “The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face” by Roberta Flack. He made me tell him the lyrics and I repeated them word for sexy word having committed them to memory in my youth when my first boyfriend sang them to me as we danced, albeit awkardly as teenages do. The lyrics go like this….

The first time ever I saw your face  
I thought the sun rose in your eyes  
And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave  
To the dark and the endless skies, my love  
To the dark and the endless skies

And the first time ever I kissed your mouth  
I felt the earth move in my hand  
Like the trembling heart of a captive bird  
That was there at my command, my love  
That was there at my command, my love

And the first time ever I lay with you  
I felt your heart so close to mine  
And I knew our joy would fill the earth  
And last 'til the end of time, my love  
And it would last 'til the end of time, my love

I should have been embarrassed reciting the lyrics to him; it is not the kind of song one usually quotes to a tall dark and handsome man who is sitting inches from you in a cramped car for hours on end while you two are on the job. But the memories came flooding back and took hold of my voice, so much so that I began to sing them. And if you ever heard my voice you would swear I was in mortal pain, I am not exactly a grammy award winning artist. Hell, I am not even ever invited to them! But he listened, never once interrupting and seemed to really enjoy my rendition. 

So, you can imagine how shocked I was when this song suddenly came out of the speakers that night! He walked over and reached out his right hand to me, that hand I now knew so well and took mine in his and walked me out to the dance floor. He pulled me close as he gently rested his stitched up left hand on the small of my back and his right hand held mine against his chest. I could feel his heart, just like in the song so close to mine. I looked up at him and asked him how in God’s name did he ever find this song of all songs to play tonight and he said that he had stopped by a local radio station and gave an exclusive interview to the DJ if he could give up that one record for the evening. 

Then he whispered in my ear “did you think I would forget to dance with the one I needed to dance with the most?” 

I looked up into his smiling eyes, the slight crinkles at the edges adding a sophistication and joy to them. He was smiling at me, just the hint of a grin, his lips parted and then his eyes closed and he pulled me close again. If I didn’t know better I would say that he wanted to kiss me but his responsibilities and convictions weighed heavily on him. He was content to hold me close. I could smell his aftershave and his skin blending into an intoxicating brew. 

“You don’t think your old boyfriend would mind me borrowing this tune to make a new memory with you, do you?” he teased and then grew serious and said “just listen to the words and the melody” he admonished me “this is how I feel about you.” 

We swayed to the tune, our bodies impossibly close, his face buried in my neck and mine in his. Oh so suddenly and so softly I could feel his lips on me there, trailing kisses up to my ear where I could hear him breathing heavily, his chest rising and falling with an effort to get himself under some sort of control, his heart hammering against my own, matching his beat for quickened beat. “I want you” he whispered in a hushed voice, swallowing hard. He took my hand and, like before he kissed the palm before lacing his long fingers back through mine. This was becoming like a signal for us. A wordless way of speaking the things we could not say out loud. The crew was watching, everyone who worked on the show was there and watching so they must have sensed something when a silence fell over the room and it seemed like it was only David and myself and the song. 

I sighed into his ear “I want you too.” He raised his face up to look at me then, his joyful eyes suddenly smoldering and intense. His mouth slightly opened in shock trying to comprehend my statement. I don’t think he expected me to respond the way I did or maybe not at all. His face was an open book which right now was saying ‘did you just answer me the way I think you did?’ I nodded my head slightly in the affirmative and then added “I don’t just want you David, I need you.” and I did, badly. I knew we felt a connection, almost a kinship with each other. I also knew that we were so good together it was almost eerie. And most of all I knew that I was falling for him and falling hard, the actions of today just adding more fuel to this smoldering fire. I wanted to feel his lips on mine so badly that I didn’t care who was watching. I placed my palm on the side of his face and he of course kissed it. He pulled me against him while his right hand ran up and down my back sensually, finally resting between my shoulders. His body was so tight against mine that nothing was left to the imagination. I could feel all of him and knew he wanted me as much as I wanted him. While all this was happening we had stopped dancing even though the music played on. We were too into each other to pay any attention to what was going on around us including the music. I could hear the song as if in a dream, with the singer saying….”The first time ever I kissed your mouth” and as if on cue his lips descended on mine. So tender, so sweet, over and over we kissed like this until finally we both could not wait any longer. Hungry for more his tongue pierced my lips like a key in a lock, dancing inside my mouth the way we danced with our bodies: close, tight and satisfying. He groaned deep in his chest as he seemed to finally come to the realization that all the talks we had, all the moments we shared meant more than just a passing friendship born out of the job we had to do. We seemed to have waited years for this, a lifetime in fact to get to this one moment in time where love sparked, ignited and burned hotter than anything either of us had ever known before. Want, desire, need are words that are thrown around too often by too many. They lose their punch, fall flat and never seem to live up to the promise held in each utterance. But we, David and I wanted each other, needed each other and so desired each other that a room full of shocked on lookers couldn’t snap us out of it. If we had any breath left this kiss was the one that stole it from us When we finally did break away it was only for a moment, we were afraid that if we let go of each other even for a second the bubble we had surrounded ourselves with would burst. He kissed my forehead and only then did I notice that I had tears streaming down my face. I still don’t know if I was crying out of sheer joy at finding him or out of sheer terror at the possibility of losing him back to the UK and his oh too comfortable life. Probably a little bit of both. So much emotion came pouring out of me, out of both of us that I am sure we were both caught off guard by the intensity. His lips found my ear and he whispered to me that we had to leave and leave right away because if we didn’t, well, he was going to show me and everyone else some new moves on the dance floor and then added that he will not be responsible for his actions. I didn’t need any persuading, 

I told him that all I needed was “... a room with a bed or in a pinch a couch would do.”

He laughed at my candor topping that with “how about the coat check room? We could just throw everyone’s jackets on the floor and get cozy although I don’t think people would want their outerwear back after we use them as cushions.”

The image of being caught under an avalanche of clothing made me giggle like a teenager caught with her hand in an adult cookie jar. We can just pretend to leave and then ravage each other in the coats only to have people discover us when they were leaving to go home for the night. 

David added for good measure, ‘who says we need a nice soft place to lie down when I am sure there are perfectly good walls and floors in the hotel room.’ A feeling of heat passed between us at the thought of not even making it to the traditional, comfortable furniture. Oh how I wanted him. He pushed me over the edge by telling me how he planned to make me cry out his name that night, over and over and over. I had no doubt that I would do just that too. As for the guests at the party I am sure they would leave as soon as we did because we had quickly turned into the highlight of the evening. I almost pitied them. Going back to their hotels, to their safe little havens either alone or with a local lady (or man) of the evening while David and I would be hopefully enjoying each other’s company as much as possible in as many ways possible. What is a one night stand when compared to lovers who are star-crossed? My thoughts were broken by David’s own, as he was trying to work out shall we say a problem that arose in the interim. Having him so close to me was proving to be a bit much for both of us. It would be ideal if everyone had just turned their heads while we made an exit but since that wasn’t about to occur we had to get creative. We both left the dance floor to the darkest spot possible while I went and grabbed our coats. Once that was taken care of we made a hasty and much more at ease retreat from the now quite drunk party goers. One thing we didn’t need was alcohol because we didn’t want anything blunting our feelings in the slightest tonight. We didn’t want tomorrow to come and have either of us go ‘I know that something happened yesterday but I am not quite sure what!’ We still had the car from earlier so we asked the driver to bring us to the nicest, nearest hotel in that order. I could see him in the rearview, smiling at us because he remembered us from before. 

“So how was the party?” his attempt to make conversation was just a little annoying as it forced us back to the here and now which was not where our minds were at that moment. In my head I was soaring above it all with David, not quite having come down from the party, or the whole day for that matter. He held me close as I shivered and, although it was cold it was from the memory again of how close I came to not having any more moments at all. David rested his chin on the top of my head as he peered out the window, lost in his own thoughts. 

“The party was very nice indeed.” he told the driver, ever gracious. 

Suddenly Davids phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket. It was his wife, of all people. He stared at the number on the display, willing it to be from anyone else but it never changed. 

“Maybe something is up with the kids?” he mumbled to himself and was about to answer it when it stopped ringing altogether. A deep sigh escaped from him as he continued to be lost in his thoughts, now with a new element at play. 

“Should I call her back?” he wondered aloud and then looked at me with tired eyes. How the ringing of a phone can jar a person back to reality. I honestly did not know what to say to him. I wanted him to want NOT to call her but I knew that he needed to do the right thing and the right thing was to make sure his kids were safe. I told him so and he gave me a half smile, happy that I knew how important his kids were to him. Not his wife because that would have hurt more. He dialed the number and got his wife on the line.

“Hi, yeah just heading back to the hotel. Long day. How are the kids?” I held my breath for him. “Oh because I saw you called and just missed it. I wanted to make sure they were ok.” I was beginning to feel the hint of jealousy until I heard him say. “Ok well, gotta run. When I get home we gotta sit down and have a long talk about stuff, ok?” he smiled at me again and the sun came out in my heart. “Not now, later. I really have to go and get some sleep….yeah….later” No I love you, no terms of endearment at all. Maybe there is still hope for us yet. He disconnected and pulled me towards him again. 

“Sorry” he said “feeling a bit too damn introspective at the moment” he held onto me as if I might vanish if he let go. 

“You did the right thing” I reassured him, “this job we are doing where a little boy gets murdered makes you want to be doubly sure about your own.” 

He nodded, happy that I understood. By the time we got to the hotel he was smiling again, we both were and anxious to be alone. The driver held the door open for us and said that he hoped we have a good evening as we exited the car. Once inside the hotel we noticed that the few people in the lobby were smiling at us and only later did we realize that we were holding hands as we passed through. Once in the elevator he used his key card to take us to his suite. Half way up he pressed the stop button and before I knew what was happening he had me against the elevator wall with his hands roaming over my exposed flesh and his lips against my ear saying that he could not wait another second to touch me. He ran his palm over my thigh and up until it settled against my bare bottom. I remember choosing to not wear any underwear that night in the hopes I suppose that something like this would happen. He squeezed me gently but firmly, pulling me against him again so that I could feel how very aroused he was at my lack of clothing. Then he did something I hadn’t planned on at all, at least not in an elevator. He lifted my left leg so that it wrapped around him and, unzipping himself he pressed into me with one fluid motion. The angle and the quickness of it took me by surprise and I groaned louder than I think I have ever groaned before at the sudden violation. He must have used all his willpower because after the initial moment of intense pleasure that he unmistakingly felt, he stayed perfectly still inside of me. He just watched my face and my eyes for confirmation of some sort, ‘is this what you had wanted?’, ‘does this feel as amazing to you as it does to me?’ then he leaned forward with his voice melting like chocolate in my ear whispering ‘tell me what you are thinking. Should we keep going or should we just stop here because if we do this there will be no turning back.’ He was giving me a choice, back out now with no regrets and a powerful friendship still intact or become something more, allow the relationship to change, to take that leap of faith and allow the night to sweep us away and become lovers as well. This moment can be undone but any further and we will have to deal with the repercussions both positive and negative. He had more to lose but he was leaving the choice up to me. I answered him the only way I knew how to, the only possible answer to an impossible question. I whispered it back to him, ‘please’ I begged. Just one word to speak volumes. He looked into my eyes again and knew what I meant, he could read me that well. He smiled that devastatingly handsome smile of his and withdrew himself from me just so he could get the elevator moving again. As soon as the doors opened up he grabbed me and lifted me carefully (he only had one hand to work with after all) into his arms. He brought me to his bed and turned on one of the night lights just so we could see each others faces. Then his hands were tearing at my clothing leaving me naked in front of him. I covered my breasts instinctively with my arms but he pulled them away so that he could see me. 

“So beautiful. My beautiful Anna” he sighed and out went any embarrassment. I did the same to him. Stripping him of his clothing piece by glorious piece until he stood in front of me. David, my David was so sexy, so perfect for me. His manhood was larger than I had imagined and I had to reach out for him to touch him there, drawn like a magnet. He was so hard and oh so tempting I snaked out my tongue and licked him from bottom to top. He lurched forward as a primal reaction took hold. I wanted to envelope him in my mouth so I made the attempt, pulling him in. Now it was his turn to groan, having me unexpectedly suck on him like that. I know my eyes were glazed over with passion as I was thoroughly enjoying the feel of him at the back of my throat. He stared down at me, running his fingers through my hair, doing everything he could to distract himself from what he was feeling. He forced himself to pry me from his body only to lay next to me on the bed so that my feet were at his head. From there he pulled me on top of him so that my folds were over his mouth. I was so wet, I couldn’t believe how wet I was but the second his fingers pried me open and his lips and tongue went to work on me I became wetter still. He drank from me like a parched man lost in a desert all his life and had me begging and crying for him to ‘never stop, please just don’t stop’ but he had no intention of doing that anyway. Once again I was face to face with his rock hard cock and once again I devoured him gratefully. There were moments where his tongue came in contact with my clit and I just stopped sucking on him to moan deeply, He had an amazing way of circling it and then lightly flicking it and turning me from a somewhat of an ice queen into a crazed and lustful sex kitten. I went back to sucking him in earnest just to hear him groaning against my pussy. I was determined to make him cum that way and he was not going to stop me. His licking intensified to the point that I was humping his face and begging him again. I could sense by his thrusts into my tight mouth that he was getting very close but that was fine with me, I wanted to taste him and swallow every drop so I doubled my efforts pulling his cock into my mouth with every upward thrust of his body. He was fucking my mouth in earnest now, thrusting into my throat with wild abandon as I gagged but keep up with him stroke for stroke. He kept circling my clit with his tongue and then flicking it harder and harder at a breakneck speed. I was finally and gloriously cumming and hard, screaming out his name just as he predicted I would, repeating it like a mantra. His hand was now wrapped in my hair and holding me down for this cock to fuck my mouth in earnest. Then suddenly his body stiffened and with a loud and gut wrenching moan he shot his seed into my throat, over and over, but I was determined to keep sucking him dry and I did just that. I could tell by the way he shuddered that he felt that all the way down to his toes. He moved me off his body, turned around and enveloped me in his arms. We climbed under the covers and just lay there, totally spent and satisfied. But he wasn’t done with me by a long shot. After we had relaxed for a little bit he took my hand and placed it on his hardening cock again. 

“See what you do to me?” he said, rolling over between my legs and driving himself home. I gasped and then sighed because it felt so right that he should be there. He was supporting himself on his elbows and holding my face in his hands as he began thrusting into me. There was nothing that ever felt that good before, that perfect and that intense. HIs body slammed into mine over and over and over with masterful strokes, positioning me in such a way that he touched places no man has ever touched before. I had never had an orgasm from just fucking but I knew I was heading for one at the moment he reached between us and began massaging my clit with his fingers. I could feel the muscles of my cunt clamping down around his cock every time he did that, holding him tighter and tighter in a velvet grip. He would grunt with every forward thrust, call out my name and give himself over to the moment. He threw my legs around his neck and pounded away hard, deep and fast. I was losing myself in his jackhammer thrusts. His name escaped my lips over and over once again until his passionate kiss stifled it all. Then stars began to explode inside of me, I had never felt anything like that before. I raised my hips off of the bed to meet him and screamed, literally screamed when I came with him following close behind. His cum coated my thighs, his cock twitched inside of me. I felt like I touched heaven if only for a moment because that is what it must be like to feel such ecstasy. The rest of the night was more of the same but we did make it to the couch, the shower, the kitchen table and the foyer wall and floor. I have never felt so fulfilled before in my life. He took me over and over, telling me how much he loved me and how we will always be like this, always be together and I believed him because I know what we had and we will have it forever. No turning back now.


End file.
